The trace in the snow
by Velladona
Summary: Snowkit is just a kitten who does not know how things work in this new world of cats warriors and clans that do not know, with thoughts and actions too Twolegs for a cat, begins to wonder who was before losing his memory and discover his past.
1. Chapter 1

**A / N: So, I sank into this fandom very soon to write a story, I hope you give it a try, there may be some spelling mistakes, but I promise to write the story as best as possible.**

* * *

The first sensation that came was to feel the snow fresh and soft under its legs, surrounding its small and numb body after the last storm. The kitten awoke by the numbness she felt, almost, practically all his limbs felt completely icy because his body was buried in mounds and snow mounds. The winter season was the first thing that received her when her blue eyes opened slowly, pliable in the sunlight and the feeling of the warmth of the morning. His first thought is _what was she doing there when she felt she should do something important?_, but her did not remember that she was, in fact, reminded absolutely nothing of his previous life. His mind was in white as the fresh snow that surrounded it, the forest had been covered under an snow mantle almost as white as the winter bells. Apparently, not so long ago, that place had been a clearing or a forest area before the pines froze and the forest animals would start looking for shelter.

She was alone.

The little kitten decided it was time to move, pulling each of his limbs with utmost care, accustomed to being small body, as if suddenly was an unknown skin on his own skin. The snow was confused with his snowy overcoat, almost as white and fluffy as the snowflakes. The little kitten leaped from the little hole in which he had apparently fallen asleep, Wondering how she had fallen into such conditions and if there was anyone her knew. Around her, she found himself absolutely surrounded by the snow that had covered that part of the forest, the pines were even covered with their branches until the weight was too much and the snow fell again in the soft mantle made by the mother Nature.

A few miles away, there was a lake, she blinked, confused for the first time in his life, not knowing who or what she should be doing at the moment.

_How did she get here?,_ nothing seemed recognizable to her and his mind is striving to remember some piece of his past life, but it seemed that the pieces refused to unite and his mind would have fragmented into millions of pieces impossible to recover. The kitten was afraid, wondering where he was and if her had a house to return to. She didn't even know for sure if he had a home, but she felt a feeling of terrible yearning for some reason, as if had belonged somewhere. Determined to clear the gaps in his mind, she decided had to move and go somewhere, possibly someone would have some answers to his questions.

Again she moved, lifting one leg and then the other, a difficult process because they were sinking in the snow and it was difficult to resume the task. The snow felt too cold, freezing his paws that she had to shake on every foot and not even his lush coat was able to coat for a long time.

Hurried by the action, she decided to run in small jumps, shortening the distance in the frozen lake until he managed to get close enough to reach the shore.

The reflection of a white kitten was what he received this time.

_It's me._

A small pink nose, black whiskers and white fur as he had guessed, round eyes and blue like cracked ice glass.

For some reason, she did not like what she saw, ignoring himself despite the reflex claiming that it was her, a little kitten with no memories and that had strayed for some reason. Shooked his fluffy tail with indecision, thinking she should do it at a time like this.

"What are you doing here?" spoke a voice, interrupting his thoughts unexpectedly and gave a little start to turn and face the unknown kitty. The blue eyes met the mighty Amber, almost as if he could walk through it and leave her little kitten recoiled three steps just so that little black tom could follow her, with her skin bristling as if she were a kind of enemy to eradicate "Answer my question!" insisted the kitty with a demanding voice, making her more frightened and shrinking in her position, his spongy tail serving as a protective barrier of this violent cat. "Are you from the RivenClan or the Thunder Clan?, anyway, you shouldn't be here, this lake is WindClan territory!, cats from other clans are forbidden to pass here"

_RiveClan, Thunder Clan, Wind Clan...?, _she thought, much more dismayed than before, the little kitten did not understand that the other said, but was sure that somehow, it should be something important.

"I... I... "She stutter, a little scared "I do not know how I got here "she spoke as sincerely as possible while protecting under his coat "I just woke up in the snow and I do not know where else I can go, I... Just, please, I didn't want to invade this territory, I wouldn't have done it if I saw it known in the first place! "

"This is _WindClan_, what kind of cat doesn't know the other territories belonging to another clan?" The black kitten for a moment did not believe her, ready to jump and defeat his invading enemy, but hesitated with the frightened look of the other cat. _Maybe it was a Kittypet, ugh, I hate Kittypet's, but I could__ not be sure about that._This kitten wore not necklace as he had heard that they did it to differentiate himself from the other cats. He abandoned the tense posture and rode the little kitten, observing it in silence, sniffing the scent, it did not smell more than fresh snow "then... If you're not from around here, who are you? Don't you have a clan?"

"What is a clan?" She asked almost in a whisper.

Breezekit felt that he almost wanted to faint from the impression and how foolish that question sounded.

Well, this kitten wasn't really from around here.

"What a stupid question!" He spat, for the displeasure of the other kitten, who looked at him with a little despised by his expression " Clan is where you belong, your home, your family!" Although Breezekit could not say the same, his father was not exceptionally someone who could call a relative attached. _I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen him. But I wouldn't think of that now _"Every cat belongs to a clan, WindClan is the best!, but there are other clans, like RivenClan, ShadowClan, SkyClan and finally Thudenclan...!"Breezekit spoke, remembering the teachings he had learned in his short life, with an almost smug smile under his whiskers.

The little kitten listened to him with utmost attention, with excited eyes.

_If there was a place to belong after all!_

"How is ThunderClan...?" the little white kit asked. politely as possible, if she wanted answers, this he was the only cat who had given them so far, and she didn't have much hope of finding another cat at the moment.

The other kitten seemed furious with his question, but decided to let it go this time.

"ThunderClan is live by the forest territories, hidden through brambles, it will be very difficult for you to get there " Breezekit explained, not because he was worried, but for him, nothing compared to WindClan, was his clan after all the and camp that saw him Birth. Jump excited to land on the other side of the kitten who saw it with utmost curiosity, he likes for a moment to be the attention of his look "WindClan is better, you could live much better there, you could even visit this lake when spring arrives" suggested the kitten, almost leaning at his feet.

The little kitten thought about it, WindClan did not sound bad for this black kitten to speak well to that place, but for some reason, his eyes were on ThunderClan and for some reason, she felt that she should go there.

"We would be friends" almost offered Breezekit.

"Friends?"

For some reason, she felt so lonely, being friends with this kit didn't sound such a bad idea. He even remained a little bad at first and had a slightly proud attitude, but she liked it.

"We can be friends" insisted the black Tom "You and I"

It sounded like such a tempting offer to take, the white kitten felt so lost, so lonely and so wasted for so long, even though had only woken up this morning without many memories of his previous life.

"What's your name?" She asked, if he wanted to have a friend, he had to know.

"Breezekit!" spoke the little Kitten, proudly "yours...?"

"I... I do not know" confessed the white kitten, a little afraid" I think I had one, but I do not remember... "

"It looks like you've really forgotten very important things..." Breezekit Murmured, never heard of a case as such.

A kitten without memories was not something that would have been seen in the territory of WindClan before.

"I wish I had one" lamented the kitten.

"Ah!, I can give you one, veil as a gift!" exclaimed Breezekit, normally, it was the parents who decided the names of their kits, but decided that they could make an exception for this case.

"Really!?"

"Yes, let me think..." He walked away a few steps, looking at miles and miles of snow, was very dense. His mother was right, it was best not to go out for so long and him was sure she would not like to know that he had left without her permission. But anyway, his mother was asleep and thinking he was still in the nest. Her father did not care, in fact, almost never cared for most of the time. Breezekit shook his head, did not want to get angry now and needed to think of a name for his new friend "I know!, you will call Snowkit!"

"Snowkit?"

Breezekit shook his head in affirmation.

"Like Snow, Snowkit is perfect, and your coat is white and fluffy like snow!" He said, playing with his paws to touch the soft "very soft" coat confirmed.

"Snowkit…" The white kitten tasted the name, as it sounded and liked. Snowkit was perfect "Thank you, thank you Breezekit!"

"Then, come on, I'll take you to WindClan, before a storm comes!" Breezekit meowed, advancing a few steps with the intention of following him, but he took the surprise that Snowkit had not moved from his place "Don't you come?"

"Breezekit, I really appreciate you giving me a name and I'm glad you're my friend "began Snowkit, trying to sound as kind as possible not to hurt the feelings of Breezekit" but I think I have to go to ThuderClan, I... I feel something calling me, and I have to go. I hope you can forgive me"

Breezekit for a moment was disappointed and Snowkit feared to have hurt him, but then the cat turned his back and grumbled for himself.

"I don't understand why you want to go ThuderClan, WindClan offers you something better, but if you want to go there..." Breezekit did not look very happy to let her go, Snowkit was his first friend outside the territories of his clan and really did not want to lose it so soon, but He doubted that Snowkit would want to go with him even though he was asked "I will not wish you luck"

Snowkit for a moment was surprised by his rude words, but then she smile, although Breezekit looked angry and disappointed, she thought it was not so bad.

"Thanks Breezekit" deeply thanked Snowkit, rubbing his skin against the black kit in an attempt to hug. Breezekit made a grimace, but did not recoil "You will _always_ be my first friend, I will never forget it!

"You better..." murmured Breezekit, not very agree even with her to leave.

"I promise to be careful, "said Snowkit, advancing a few steps to get away and start his way with renewed enthusiasm, at last, had a place to go" maybe we'll meet again someday!"

"Beware of foxes!" He warned Breezekit when he saw Snowkit get farther and farther, mingling in the snow.

"I will!" he raised his Snowkit voice to listen to him, almost becoming a diffuse, almost imperceptible spot "Farewell!"

"Farewell..." Whispered Breezekit, feeling the spirits of the soils.

He had wanted to make a friend, but he assumed that there was always something better.

Almost reminded his father, but he said to himself that Snowkit was different, she looked friendly and would not forget his promise, something inside his told him and he reassured himself with the idea that perhaps someday they would see each other again. He start the march back to his burrow, if he was lucky, his mother would not wake up yet and his father would not notice. To be a kit, had managed to get away a little more than expected. He turned again, just to see the trail in the snow of the legs of Snowkit, a faithful reminder that his friend had already left soon. I'd keep this as his little secret, to protect Snowkit and not get into trouble.

None of the two counted that they would find themselves later than early, under very different circumstances.

The face of treachery, when she will take a very different path than he had anticipated.

Maybe it was time to go home.

Even if it didn't feel right at home.

* * *

**Comments? **


	2. Author's Note

**Okay, I know I should have updated this story a while ago, in fact, I was thinking of updating it a long time ago, however, as time went on, I realized that I had quite a few problems with the creation of "Snowkit" and the way it came, I started to like it less first basic version consisting of a fluffy blue-eyed cat, so I thought I'd change it, as well as its name and appearance.**

**She's still a white cat (if I don't change her in future), but her fur isn't as fluffy and bulky as she had to be, just as her eye color won't be the same. Now, she has a new name, but I won't say it for spoilers.**

**I didn't realize the first mistakes I made, and if, "Snowkit" is a female cat, it's not a tom. But probably, I have no problems with that *wink* *wink* **

**English is not my forte, I am really trying to practice it, so I appreciate the corrections and tips!**

**The snow would have a real emotional and symbolic meaning here, since it was like "Snowkit" she saw herself and her relationship with who meant everything to her at first (I'll let you guess who), however, maybe that would change because she changed.**

**His meeting with Breezepaw remains an important point in the plot, so don't worry if you think that little moment will go away. **

**Anyway, I hope to post soon, thank you for your understanding!**


End file.
